


Candies and Notes for the Special Wolf (prompt)

by LazyAnipo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Cute, Fluffy, Headcanon, M/M, Werewolves, please, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAnipo/pseuds/LazyAnipo
Summary: Sirius worries for his dear friend Remus and want to help.Just a cute wolfstar thing to write.





	Candies and Notes for the Special Wolf (prompt)

~ Sirius first learns that remus is a werewolf

~ Sirius thinks its kinda cool because, not many people have werewolf friend (and omg remus is so cute when he is nervous)

~but with all that he starts paying really close attention to remus around the time of the full moon, closer than he normally does

~ Remus looks very nervous and is not as cheerful (and sarcastic) as he normally is

~ But when the full moon is over, that’s when sirius worries

~ Remus has bags under his eyes and he has scratches across his body he even stays farther away from people

~ Sirius wants to do something. It is his mission to help his best friend! But what could he do?

~ One week a month Sirius puts candy under Remus’s pillow and puts a note in his bag 

~ At first Moony was surprised because who would put candy under his pillow? Who even knows his favorite candy?

~ He is especially surprised when he finds a corny note that say “you are the stars to my sky”

~ Its cheesy, but he smiles

~ Padfoot watches from around a corner and he smiles too.

~ Of course prongs and Wormtail know its from Padfoot because they have seen him wake up at 3:00 A.M to sneak gifts to Moony

~ Padfoot is also confused when Moony walks past him with a quick “thanks” because what did he do?

~ Moony just smiles and keeps walking because of course at thjs point he knows it’s Padfoot giving him notes and candies

~Padfoot brushes it off and starts thinking

~Maybe he should do more for Moony. Moony deserves more.

~He shares an idea with Prongs and Wormtail

~There must be a way we can spend time with Moony during his transformation.

~He oved heard Prongs's conversation with Wormtail at some point 

~ He formed an idea. They could maybe turn into an animagus?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first wolfstar write. Comment if you think I should write a whole story to elaborate these plotted ideas!


End file.
